Obi Meets His Match
by QofNaboo
Summary: Hopefully the site will remain functional this time :prays:. Dedicated to all Obi/Ewan worshippers! Please R&R, im very proud of this one
1. They Meet

Disclaimer: I own nada, it all belongs to the Almighty Flanneled One. Cadi is, for the most part, me. You can credit her physical characteristics to my best friend, Guenever (Da2187Leia). I used some pieces of Blink 182's song "First Date" of the illustrious album *Take Off Your Pants and Jacket,* I know the lyrics are a little out of order, that was intentional, I know the song by heart, I just stuck the lyrics in where they fit. Trust me it's better this way; and by the way, Wink 136 = Blink 182, Star Wars style. I also borrowed a snippet of "Elephant Love Medley" from *Moulin Rouge!* Cuz what's a good Obi fic without a li'l Moulin Rouge?  
  
Storyline: The title is pretty self-explanatory, but anyhoo. Obi is 15 years old, and he meets someone (me) and stuff happens. Muahaha! By the way, try to think of Obi-Wan not as THE Obi-Wan Kenobi, whom we all love and worship, think of him as a not-yet-known 15-year-old boy.  
  
Note: Yes, I really treat guys like this. Yes, even if they're as hot as Obi-Wan Kenobi. Anyhoo, you should probably be forewarned I wrote this thing over a week between 2-4 in the morning every night, so this is perhaps the "purest" fic I've ever written, straight out my head and through my only subconscious fingers. Healthy, eh? So, I guess what I'm trying to tell you is: you should have fun reading this. I'm personally very proud of this one, so please review when you're done reading!  
  
Obi-Wan Meets His Match  
  
*1*  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his quarters, meditating. Only four more hours and his punishment would be fulfilled. Another prank, another punishment; he was seriously considering making that his motto. He could only pray that Qui-Gon's sense of smell would come back…  
  
"What are you smiling about?" Qui-Gon asked as he strolled into the room. Obi hadn't even felt his presence approaching. He quickly wiped the grin off his face, replacing it with 'the Jedi frown.'  
  
"Nothing at all, Master," Obi smiled nervously, "just, ahm (see "Green Sock Expedition" for my explanation of this term), enjoying my meditation."  
  
"I bet," Qui-Gon eyed his Padawan, "I'm afraid I'll have to cut your punishment short, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Oh no, Master!" Obi pouted dramatically.  
  
"I am sure you're devastated. But no matter, we are needed at the Temple; there is a new arrival."  
  
"Oh?" Obi raised a slender auburn eyebrow in question. Dozens of potentials were recruited every day, why was this one so special?  
  
"Yes, I'm surprised you have not heard the buzz going around about it," the Master regarded his Padawan, "this one is - older."  
  
"How much older?" Obi was starting to think they had found another Yoda.  
  
"I believe she is your age. Apparently the Council could not overlook her potential."  
  
"Really?" Obi grinned widely, he had a new girl to terrorize, or perhaps do something else with…  
  
"None of that," Qui-Gon raised a long finger in warning, "be nice to this one, Padawan."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi muttered as they headed for the Temple.  
  
***  
  
Cadi was excited; at last her training would begin. She stood now before her heroes inside the Council chamber, bouncing with happiness. They were waiting for two more Jedi to arrive, Cadi figured they were going to be her escorts for the day.  
  
"Patience, you must have, Cadi," Yoda said to her, a coy smile on his lips.  
  
"With all due respect, Master Yoda, I've been patient for fifteen years," quiet laughter rippled through the room; she was happy to make them laugh. Suddenly the door opened and the awaited Jedi entered. The elder, Cadi presumed Master, was very tall, with long hair and a neat beard. The Padawan was…  
  
"Ouch," Cadi whispered in spite of herself as her violet eyes fell on him. He was an inch or two taller than she was, with a body to kill for, and an equally nice complexion. She took in his features: fuzzy auburn hair that looked soft to the touch, the clearest eyes she had ever seen that shifted from blue to green to gray all at once, and an indescribably handsome smile. In a word: he was perfect.  
  
"Ah, Master Qui-Gon," Mace Windu greeted the new arrival, "glad you could make it. My I present Cadi Din, our new arrival and future student."  
  
"Welcome, Cadi. I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
***  
  
Something snapped back on in Obi's head when he heard his name, "Pleased to meet you," he said automatically, fumbling a little on his words. He had found it hard to keep walking when he'd laid eyes on her. Now, Obi-Wan had seen some pretty girls in his travels, but none as extraordinary as this one…  
  
She was tall for a human female, almost as tall as he was, long limbed and curvy with pale, snowy-white skin. She had lengthy, silky, straight black hair that fell around her face and neck. It was her eyes that fascinated him the most: they were a glowing purple, almost ultraviolet. He began to wonder what they would look like in the dark, but soon enough that led him into thinking how much he wanted the be with her in the dark, which made him want to undo that tantalizingly low-cut tunic she was wearing…  
  
"Hey, I'm up here," the girl extended her arm to tilt his head back up to eye level. Once again Obi-Wan heard something snap back together in his head. How could he have lost control so quickly?  
  
"Sorry," he mumbled, receiving a glare from his Master.  
  
"You will be," she returned smartly.  
  
"Moving on," Mace Windu eagerly interrupted them, "Master Qui-Gon, is everything prepared for Cadi's move to your quarters?"  
  
"Yes, everything is set up for her stay," Qui complied. Obi's eyes shot up in surprise.  
  
You never said anything about-  
  
You were punished his master ended the conversation before it started.  
  
"I'm staying with them?" the girl's face twisted slightly in dread.  
  
"Temporarily," Mace assured her, "until we get you a Master to train under. But for the time being, why don't your new hosts give you a tour?" Mace looked to the pair of Jedi, as did Cadi.  
  
"Of course," Qui bowed his head and gestured toward the door. Obi stepped out rapidly, followed by a relatively relaxed Cadi.  
  
***  
  
So far this guy was a muffin (see Da2187Leia's "Star Wars Universe" for a better explanation): painfully pleasing to look at, a total jerk personality-wise. But Cadi was not one to rely on first impressions, and so she hoped he would redeem himself. It was time to find out if he would. She snuck up next to him and delivered a sharp jab to his left arm. She saw him fight a wince.  
  
What was that for? he sent to her, trying to be nonchalant.  
  
For being a sex-obsessed teenaged boy she shot back.  
  
I said I was sorry  
  
And I said you would be  
  
He sighed mentally, Can't we just forget it?  
  
Can you remember not to do it again?  
  
I think so he replied, rubbing his arm. Cadi laughed out loud, causing Qui to look at them. They both gave him their most innocent looks, and he turned away with a shake of his head.  
  
He's on to us Obi sent warily.  
  
Oh no! Whatever shall we do? came the sardonic response.  
  
  
Hey, you've never survived an angry Qui-Gon Jinn he boasted.  
  
Am I supposed to respect you because you have?  
  
You could at least be nice to me he felt it safe to flirt a little.  
  
Nope, not a chance Cadi watched him frown at the response; it was cute.  
  
Why not?  
  
Because, I'm not nice to boys  
  
Not even a Jedi Padawan?  
  
Nope  
  
Well, we are going to be living together for the next few days…  
  
Yeah, so? Where, pray tell, am I sleeping?  
  
Beats me, ask Master  
  
"Excuse me, Master Qui-Gon, but where am I sleeping?" she hoped he would have a good answer.  
  
"Once we return to quarters, Obi-Wan and I will set up a cot for you in his room." Cadi stopped in her tracks; was he crazy? She saw Obi grin out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"You're not serious," she exclaimed.  
  
"I don't see why not. This is a strange place to you, Cadi. I think it is best for my Padawan to keep you company, as well as keep an eye on you."  
  
Oh, he'll be keeping me company, all right she thought.  
  
I heard that Obi snuck up on her, still grinning, My good old Master, sometimes he just doesn't think like we do  
  
Don't get any ideas, roomy  
  
But I'm the sex-obsessed teenaged boy, remember?  
  
All too well she thought dryly Why on Coruscant would he stick me with you?  
  
Why don't you just give me a chance? he asked candidly.  
  
Why should I give you one?  
  
Because!  
  
Oh! Because! Well, why didn't you say so before? her thought was soaked in sarcasm.  
  
Okay, okay! I- I'm at the top of all my classes…  
  
Cadi rolled her eyes at him Impressive  
  
I'm fun to be around…  
  
Most impressive  
  
I think you'll find I'm a very caring person…  
  
Aren't they all? Cadi smiled to herself, this was very entertaining.  
  
Oh, come on! Obi made the most adorable puppy face at her and she could not fight a smile.  
  
A ha! I knew it! Obi flashed a triumphant grin, Cadi only rolled her eyes. I promise you I'm not a bad guy  
  
You wouldn't be, in your opinion  
  
He shook his head You are impossible  
  
I know she sent back proudly.  
  
Don't think I haven't given up. I will win you over whether you like it or not  
  
Wanna bet?  
  
No, just know that I'm irresistible! he gave her a dashing smile that made her want to melt. Cadi barely managed to keep her cool- this time.  
  
Oh please, you're imagining things she lied.  
  
Am I? he reached for her hand but Cadi yanked it away in time. Obi folded his arms and huffed with frustration, My friends are going to love you  
  
I'm sure she walked ahead of him. He was certainly persistent; most would have given up by now. He couldn't possibly get any cuter though…  
  
Suddenly she felt his hands creeping around her waist, "Or maybe I should keep you all to myself," he whispered into her ear from behind. Automatically, she stomped down onto his foot and elbowed him in the ribs. The boy "oofed" and rolled to the floor.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, laser brain?" Cadi exclaimed, digging her knee into his abdomen. His Master spun around and frowned at what he saw.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I told you to be nice. Cadi, if you please, let him up?" Cadi didn't want to look like a troublemaker, so she obeyed and offered Obi her hand. He pulled himself up, and they met eye to eye for a moment.  
  
"Come on, you two, we're almost there," Qui started walking again. Cadi broke their intense stare and sauntered after the Master. She found herself thinking about how good Obi smelled up close… 


	2. First Date (Long Live Blink)

  
*2*  
  
"I'm starving," Obi said to his Master as they tucked the last blanket in on Cadi's new bunk.  
  
"Why don't you take Cadi down to the dining hall with you to meet your friends?"  
  
"The way we're getting along? I doubt she would agree to coming," his eyes cast out of the adjacent door to the girl sitting on the sofa. He felt his Master's eyes on him and turned to meet them. He watched as a sparkle of recognition came into them.  
  
"I think I see what's going on here," Qui said slyly.  
  
"Master, please," Obi pleaded abstractedly, not quite knowing what he was pleading for.  
  
"Listen, Obi-Wan," the Master patted his Padawan on the shoulder, "there comes a time in every man's life when -"  
  
"Oh no, Master, no need for that talk. I'm afraid you're a little late," Obi smiled at Qui. "And besides," his eyes lowered, "she's made it perfectly clear that she's not interested."  
  
Qui chuckled softly and gave Obi the noogies, "My young Padawan, don't you see? She is *very* interested; she's merely playing hard to get."  
  
Obi rolled his eyes, "Is she ever!"  
  
"You just have to keep trying," Qui said, "but don't be annoying. You have to be suave about it- subtle."  
  
"Yes, Master," Obi said. Then he caught a devilish gleam in his eye, "Shouldn't you be discouraging me? She *is* sleeping in my room tonight."  
  
"Yes, but I know what a gentleman you are, underneath that hormonal sex-crazed imagination of yours."  
  
"Thanks Master, now you sound like her."  
  
"Mm, well. Run along now! Never keep a lady waiting, you know."  
  
"Thanks, Master."  
  
"May the Force be with you, Padawan," Qui watched intently as Obi approached the girl. As soon as their eyes met, Qui knew he was not mistaken.  
  
"Ahm, I was wondering if you were hungry, and if you wanted to come with me to the dining hall to meet my friends?" he began working on Jedi-calming techniques.  
  
"Are they anything like you?" her words stung him.  
  
"It's quite a diverse crowd, actually," he tried to sound unaffected.  
  
"Well, it's better than eating by myself," she stood and motioned for him to lead the way. Obi took a deep breath and walked.  
  
***  
  
Cadi's mind was racing; what were his intentions? Did he really want her to come, or was this an order from his Master? What if his friends were total assholes? What was he expecting of her? Cadi glanced at him as she damned him or being so hot.  
  
She took a deep breath, deciding to keep acting the same way she was now. You don't care, you're not interested in him…  
  
Cadi blanked out while Obi was giving her the names of his friends, so as far as she knew there were Blond Guy, Long Neck, Short Girl, and Stumpy.   
  
"Everybody, this is Cadi," upon hearing her name, she waved her hand in greeting and fell into a chair. Her new buddy took the seat next to her, and Cadi fought the nervous chill that ran up her spine.  
  
***  
  
The Jedi calming techniques had ceased to be effective. Obi just wasn't sure how to act with her around. He could barely keep down his food. It reminded him of a Wink 136 song about first dates You make me nervous so I really can't eat  
  
But this was *not* a date, he assured himself. In fact, she was outnumbered 5-1 at this table, Cadi was the one who should be nervous. So why did she look like she couldn't care less? She saw him looking at her and gave him a small smile When you smile I melt inside, I'm not worthy for a minute of your time  
  
Whatsa matter, Obi? Ray, his friend and frequent sparring partner, sent to him. Obi looked up at his blond-haired comrade, Nothing, why?  
  
Man, I know you, you're never this quiet. C'mon, you can tell me Obi knew he was right, Okay, okay. It's -  
  
The girl? the answer was finished for him.  
  
Is it that evident? Obi's eyes shifted to their subject of conversation, who was having a cheery conversation with Little Luna.  
  
Sure, I mean, look at her Obi watched his friend's eyes start to wander.  
  
Hey! he protested after a few seconds.  
  
Sorry, sorry. But anyway, like I said, I don't blame you man  
  
Obi sighed audibly What do you think I should do?  
  
Take her hand was the suggestion.  
  
No way! Are you nuts? but the song came back into his head Is it cool if I hold your hand…  
  
Do it now, she's not even looking Ray urged. Obi bit his tongue and shifted his hand over smoothly so that it rested lightly on top of hers. But he felt her flinch and she pulled her hand up to brush back her hair. Obi's blue/green/gray eyes flashed back to his friend.  
  
Thanks a lot, Ray  
  
Man, she is so into you it's not even funny  
  
How come I'm the only one who doesn't see it? Obi thought helplessly as he threw a hurt and curious look at her Are you scared of what you think?  
  
Look, why don't you take a walk with her after we eat? It sounded like a good idea. Obi nodded slightly as the song echoed again in his head I really wish it was only me and you, I'm jealous of everybody in the room…  
  
"Forget this, I'm out of here," Cadi's voice snapped him back to reality. Apparently, Clyde had picked an argument with her. Obi glared at his long-necked friend as he took off after Cadi.  
  
"Your friend is an idiot," she yelled to him as he jogged to catch her.  
  
"Nobody really likes Clyde anyway," the girl's pace did not slow for him, her swift strides moved down the hall- and then she stopped dead. Obi watched as she looked around at the unfamiliar place, and then sat down in defeat.  
  
"I don't know where to go," she sighed begrudgingly. Obi saw his opportunity for a walk.  
  
"Come with me," he said gently. She looked up at him with a resentful glare Please don't look at me with those eyes  
  
"To where?" she said slowly.  
  
"I don't know," he said honestly. She scoffed at him as he began to walk carefully.  
  
"You're a fool," she said.  
  
"Who's the more foolish? The fool, or the fool who follows him," Obi said plainly. Nevertheless, she took her place walking next to him. Obi smiled inwardly, he would remember to thank Ray.   
  
"So do you like me now?" he asked after a long while.  
  
"No comment," her lip twitched with her answer, Please don't hint that you're capable of lies They were silent for another long period of time. A long, long time; and before Obi knew it, he was tugging along a sleepy Cadi in his arms, wrapped in his over robe.  
  
"Let's go home," she mumbled softly into the collar of his tunic, her breath tickling his neck.  
  
"We're already there," he said, equally sleepy, as he hit the panel to the door of his room. He was almost glad his Master had not heard them as he untangled her arms from his neck and slid her into bed. Eyelids half shut with sleep, he managed to free her of her clothing, except for a threadbare under tunic and little pair of black shorts she'd worn under her leggings. Too tired to search for pajamas, Obi stripped himself down to his boxers and shoved his clothes in a corner. Before plopping into bed he made sure to pull Cadi's sheets around her body. Without thinking, his lips groggily brushed over hers. He felt her stir and jumped away, but all she did was roll over and mutter subconsciously, "Don't be so nice to me, Obi-Wan."  
  
"Why not?" he whispered from his bed.  
  
"You make it hard not to like you," it was barely intelligible, but he'd heard it. Obi smiled to himself as he lay down, scratched his belly, and drifted off to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Qui-Gon had indeed heard them come in, and was very proud of Obi-Wan. He was, in fact, the gentleman Qui-Gon had always known he had buried inside. Any other boy would have taken advantage of the situation, and brag to his friends about it the next day. But not his Padawan. Qui gave himself a mental pat on the back, he was a good kid. Shuffling off to bed, he wondered how much the kids would remember from tonight, and what the reactions would be in the morning… 


	3. Sneaking Off

*3*  
  
  
Cadi didn't know what woke her up, but from what she could tell it was still dark. Not that it mattered; her bioluminescent eyes lit the way for her as she wandered around the room. The two little purple lights cascaded over her surroundings, and soon enough they found him. He was still beyond cute, even with his mouth hanging open, snoring lightly, and curled up in a ball with his sheets in a knot. He had them twisted around his legs and waist, clutching a corner in a relaxed fist that rested on his bare tummy. Cadi took a moment to admire his body, acquired from constant Jedi training and practices. She wanted to touch him, but denied herself the pleasure for fear of waking him up. With a sigh she crept quietly out of the room and made her way out of the apartment. Curious, Cadi decided to take a walk…  
  
***  
  
The sense of something missing stirred Obi from his sleep. He sat up and looked around him, his eyes making out the vague yet familiar figures of his darkened room. Then he figured out what was amiss: Cadi. He shuffled over to her cot and ran his hands over the empty mattress for confirmation; she was gone. He reached out with the Force to locate her, within moments he found she was wandering around the sparring rooms. As quietly as he could manage, he snuck out of the apartment, making sure to shield himself with the Force so as not to alert his Master. Still in his boxers, Obi made his way down the halls in the direction of the sparring rooms.  
  
Sure enough there she was, toying with one of the sparring sticks and singing quietly to herself. In the same shorts and under tunic he had put her to bed in, she'd managed to throw her hair into a sloppy bun; she hid behind it no longer. Obi watched her quietly, eyes taking in the disheveled loveliness she possessed. He sank down to the floor silently to watch her, the floor hard and cold through the thin fabric of his boxers, as she did a few spins and twirls with the stick and continued singing.  
  
"You- you will be mean," she arched her wrist and pointed the stick at an imaginary opponent, "and I- I'll drink all the time," she dropped her arm to the side, faking defeat. Then she took a new stance and spun gracefully, swinging the stick over her head, "We should be lovers- we can't do that," she brought her other arm around for balance as she did a half turn. "We should be lovers-" suddenly she saw him, Obi froze, but she just smiled and finished the lyric, "and that's a fact." She stepped toward him carefully and sat down in front of him.  
  
"What are you singing?" he asked shyly.  
  
"Just a song," she said, "from one of my favorite holovids back home- with my favorite actor," Obi eyed her; that unbreakable barrier she'd had before was nowhere to be found now. It confused him, but he decided to appreciate it.  
  
"Oh? Why is he your favorite?" Obi thought the information would help him figure out what her type was.  
  
"I just love him," she said distantly, "he's talented, versatile, humble, not to mention gorgeous…"  
  
"Tell me, what does he look like?" he prompted gently. He saw her look at him with a peculiar gleam in her eye.  
  
"Well, first of all, he's got these beautiful eyes. They're crystal clear, and they flash from blue to green to gray all at the same time. His hair is auburn, I like it best when it's short and fuzzy. He's a few inches taller than me, with a very nice build," Obi smiled uncontrollably as he listened; this was good news for him.  
  
"And his smile," she went on upon seeing his reaction, "Mm! His smile alone! It's just so…so-" impulsively Obi leaned forward and locked lips with her. Cadi's hands flew up as if to stop him, but in mid-motion she paused, and instead they came up to touch his face. Obi pulled away to search her eyes for her feelings, finding a mixture of relief and surprise.  
  
"Exactly," she said breathlessly. He just smiled bashfully and looked away.  
  
"So, ahm, why'd you come down here, anyway?" he tried to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, I just found it and started playing around," she said absently, her eyes never leaving his face.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you've heard I'm the sparring champion of my class," he said proudly as he stood up and began to walk around.  
  
"I've heard it, believing it is a different story," she taunted as she followed him. Obi took out a sparring stick and started showing off.  
  
***  
  
"Are you trying to impress me?" Cadi said with a small laugh.  
  
"Yes," came the answer as he landed from a double back flip.  
  
"Well, it's not working," she teased.  
  
"Really now? What *would* work then?" he came back, blatantly flirting. Cadi picked up her own stick from the floor and raised it to him.  
  
"Beat me," she said challengingly.  
  
"Are you mad? You haven't had any training yet, it would be all too easy," he gave her a confused look.  
  
"I think you'll find I'm full of surprises," she egged him on. Cadi watched his crystalline eyes meld between blue and green as he considered her challenge. She knew he was right, she hadn't had any training; but there was a reason why the Council had recruited her at such a late stage.  
  
"If you say so," Obi said, carefully raising his sparring stick to hers.  
  
They started slowly, Cadi taking the offensive. She was confident in her abilities, but her nervousness around him rose up inside her. That kiss had been- simply indescribable. Neither of them had expected it to happen, especially her, but she was happy that it did. That wasn't what made her nervous though; what made her nervous was she didn't know what would happen next. Both of them were aware of the attraction-   
  
A sharp pain pulsating through her arm interrupted her thoughts. She yelped and glared at him. He smiled triumphantly at her.  
  
"You lost your focus," he chided.  
  
"You got lucky," she shot back and resumed the match, "I was thinking about- never mind."  
  
"Tell me," he asked as he went into a downward right half twist.  
  
"No," she returned with an upward left double twist. Within seconds she felt her mind being prodded for information. She took a quick swipe at him with her stick to interrupt him. "No fair," she said, "I don't know how to block yet."  
  
"You want to know what happens next?" he said with a devilish grin. Cadi cursed mentally and aimed a swipe at his neck. He ducked and grinned again, "I'll tell you what happens," he offered. Annoyed and intrigued at the same time, Cadi flipped high into the air, landing conveniently on top of a suspended rafter. She watched him look up and sigh, "You have the most peculiar fighting style," he yelled up to her.  
  
"That happens when you're self taught," she yelled back.  
  
"Are you going to come down?"  
  
"Not until you tell me what happens," she bribed.  
  
"Don't make me come up there," he threatened, only half-serious. Cadi just laughed, realizing how silly he looked, down there barefoot in his boxers. But she wasn't exactly in appropriate attire herself…  
  
"Tell me what happens," she repeated.  
  
"I'll tell you when you come down," he turned the bribe around on her. Fine, she thought to herself, if he wants me to come down, I'll come down. Without warning she dove, arms out in front of her, aimed straight for him.  
  
"Wait!" he yelled in shock; too late. Her hands hit him square in the chest, and he hit the floor hard. Before he could react she straddled him and pointed her sparring stick at his neck.  
  
"Now," she said, "tell me what happens." Slowly she watched him open his eyes, he was a little dazed. She felt guilty for hurting someone as cute as he was- but not too guilty.  
  
***  
  
"Now *this* is not fair," Obi said as he lay there, pinned and helpless- or perhaps not. She was laughing at him, her guard was down. Quickly he smacked her stick away from him and began to get up. Her hands went to stop him, but he grabbed them by the wrists and pushed her backwards. The tables had turned, now *he* had *her* pinned to the floor. She stared at him intensely, and he saw her calculating her next move, chest rising and falling rapidly beneath him.  
  
"Tell me," she demanded with difficulty, obviously having trouble breathing. He lifted some of his weight off for a moment, just to give her some leeway. Before he knew it her feet were brought up against him, kicking him into a roll. He held fast to her wrists, but it didn't make a difference, they kept rolling until he was flat on his back with her sitting on top of him. She wrenched her hands free and called the two sparring sticks to them. In one swift motion she caught them, stood up, and pointed them straight at his face. Obviously defeated, Obi shrugged and dropped his hands.  
  
"You win," he said, receiving a victorious smile from her. She let the sticks hit the floor as she dropped to her knees beside him, delivering a kiss much sweeter than their first.  
  
A pair of loudly clapping hands made them both look up- to find Qui leaning against the doorjamb.  
  
"Good show, kids," the Master approached the two teenagers as Obi felt his heartbeat soar. How much had his Master seen? He already knew he had witnessed the kiss, that alone was bad news, but what made him fret the most was wondering if he had seen Cadi beat him. "It's a rare occasion when my Padawan is beaten," Qui was saying to Cadi, answering Obi's unasked question, "but to be beaten by someone who's not been trained- well! That's something really extraordinary!" Obi rested his face in his hands, he was never going to hear the end of it now. "I wonder," his Master went on, turning his eyes to him, "if my Padawan let his feelings for you get the best of him? What do you think, Cadi?"  
  
"Well…I…" Cadi was equally embarrassed, stammering to answer him.  
  
"I'm afraid that may be the case, Master," Obi interjected, a little louder than necessary, "but how can one tell at such a late hour?" he said quickly, feigning a yawn.  
  
"You are right, Obi-Wan, we should all be in bed, and I suggest we go there now," Obi took a sigh of relief as his Master led the way back to quarters. He was surprised and pleased to feel Cadi's hand slip into his as they walked, and he decided to worry about its significance in the morning. Obi allowed himself a yawn, a real one, as they shuffled through the door and headed to his room. This time, his Master followed them in to make sure they go into their designated beds.  
  
"And stay there," Qui said, somewhat jokingly, "Goodnight, young Padawans," he killed the light and paced to his own room.  
  
Master? Obi sent through their special connection.  
  
No, Obi-Wan, you're not in trouble  
  
Thank you, Master- thank you for everything  
  
Anytime, Padawan. Just one question  
  
Yes Master?  
  
Did you let her win?  
  
No Master! I swear! I would never let her beat me just because- Obi didn't complete the thought.  
  
Come on, you can say it, she can't hear you  
  
-just because I like her  
  
You are wise to admit it his Master commended.  
  
Can I ask you something now Master?  
  
Yes, Obi-Wan  
  
How long were you standing there?  
  
Oh, let's just say- 'he kissed her once, he kissed her twice, and said 'now that's addition'' Qui recited the old children's ditty, just to tease him.  
  
"Obi?" Cadi whispered from her cot. His imagination had been right, her eyes really did glow in the dark.  
  
I've got to go Master, she wants to talk with me he sent.  
  
I bet that's not all she wants to do with you  
  
Master! he could feel Qui laughing.  
  
Relax Obi-Wan, sleep well  
  
'Night, Master Obi closed off the connection and turned to face Cadi, "Yeah?" he whispered back.  
  
"You never told me what happens next," she kept her voice low.  
  
"I was too busy cowering in defeat," he joked, smiling a little. Her eyes illuminated his face, and he wished he could see her like this more often.  
  
"So? What happens next?" she pushed. Obi was silent for a long while as he debated over his answer. Should he give her an answer? Or should he turn some of the games she played earlier around on her? Always the mischievous one, he chose the latter.  
  
"We shall see," he whispered back at last, a devilish smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He heard her sigh and suddenly a pillow came flying his way.  
  
"You're impossible," she said and rolled over to face the wall.  
  
"I know," he echoed her own words back at her. 


	4. Morning After

*4*  
  
The light of day slowly pulled Obi from his sleep. He stretched and gave a big yawn as his eyelids fluttered open to find the morning. He could already smell the breakfast his Master was preparing: flat fritters, fresh café, porkin strips - it made his tummy rumble. He sat up and looked around his room, eyes finding a lump wrapped completely in sheets on Cadi's cot.  
  
"Cadi?" Obi stage-whispered to her. No response. He got off his bed and grasped her shoulder to shake her gently, "Cadi? Time to get up." Still, there was no response. Then he heard her sigh.  
  
"No," came the very mumbled, very muffled answer at last. He laughed at her resistance.  
  
"Yes," he continued rocking her back and forth, "come on, up!" Suddenly a hand emerged from the lump, palm facing him. There was a surge in the Force and Obi felt himself thrown back. "Hey!" he exclaimed as he staggered for balance.  
  
"No!" it was louder this time, and even more defiant. Determined, Obi launched himself back onto the bed.  
  
"Get up!" he demanded.  
  
"Make me," the lump stirred a little.  
  
"Fine," carefully, Obi scanned the lump for what looked like her waist. Finding what he assumed to be it, he wedged his hand in and began to tickle her. The lump came alive, convulsing with uncontrolled giggles.  
  
"No! Don't! Stop!" came the pleas between hysterics. She tried to push his hands away, but he just found another spot and kept tickling. Cadi was out of air, and her now-visible face was turning bright red.  
  
"Get up!" Obi repeated to the writhing girl.  
  
"Okay! Okay! Stop! I give up!" she begged. Obi complied and sat back to let her breathe. Cadi pulled the sheets free from her, then sat in silence for a moment beside him.  
  
"Well?" he said.  
  
"Yah!" came the battle cry as Obi found the sheets suddenly attacking him. She pulled them down over his head and arms before he could react, and now he struggled to free himself. He stood up, but felt her attached to him, and stumbled to his bed.  
  
"Muahaha! Sweet revenge!" Cadi cackled as she started to torture him with tickles. But Cadi had another thing coming, Obi thought as he lay there, completely still. After a minute she stopped and poked him, "Hey," she said, and then gasped with realization.  
  
"I'm not ticklish!" he lunged at her, untangling himself from the sheets. She stood to run, but he wrapped the sheets around her and held tight. Her motion did not stop, her legs kept moving, and eventually she tripped and went crashing to the floor, taking Obi with her. She crawled to the door, making her way to escape, but he caught her by the ankles and dragged her back. He was just about to start another round of tickles when-  
  
"Kids! Breakfast! Come to the table!" Qui's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
"Praise the Force," Cadi breathed, spinning around to face Obi.  
  
"So much for sweet revenge, eh?" he touched her cheek and got to his feet, offering her a hand. She pulled herself up and looked at him indignantly.  
  
"This is not over, Kenobi," she said threateningly.  
  
"So it's Kenobi now?" he teased.  
  
"Yeah, and?"  
  
"Well, that's not what you said last night," he ducked as a pillow came flying. "Hey! Breakfast, remember?" he prompted, motioning to the door.  
  
"You might benefit from a shirt," she jabbed her finger into his still-bare chest.  
  
"Oh yeah," he swiped up an undershirt and rolled it down onto himself. It was on inside-out.  
  
"Classy, very refined," Cadi commented. Obi grinned and shoved her out the door.  
  
"Ah! They have emerged! Morning Obi-Wan, Cadi," Qui greeted them as he juggled two frying pans of food between stove and counter. A few flips of his wrists and some well-placed plates, and within seconds Qui had three dishes of food perfectly prepared.  
  
"I would've never thought you a chef, Master Qui-Gon," Cadi said as she prepared herself a cup of cocoa.   
  
"And I would've never thought you'd get along so well with my Padawan, Cadi," Qui returned with a suggestive glance to Obi as he handed her a plate. Obi was busy inhaling his food, and smiled bashfully as he caught the look. Cadi looked at both of them in confusion, and her eyes narrowed at Obi.  
  
"What's he talking about?" she asked blankly. Obi had been in the middle of sipping his café, but upon hearing her question he stopped in mid-action and stared at her.  
  
  
Cadi was starting to worry now. Not only had Qui made that comment, but the look she was getting from Obi told her something was seriously up.  
  
"Have you no memory of last night?" he said at last.  
  
"Of course I remember last night," she still wasn't understanding.  
  
  
"Well then."  
  
"Well, what? We went to eat, I got in a fight with your friend, we took a walk, and then we went to sleep."  
  
"Yes, right, and then?" she felt him prompting her, but there was nothing else to share with them except for her dream, and she wasn't about to tell them about that.  
  
"That's it," Cadi heard the doubt in her words.  
  
"I think she honestly doesn't remember, Obi-Wan," Qui chimed in.  
  
"Remember what?" she exclaimed in exasperation.  
  
"So you have no memory of, perhaps, getting up in the middle of the night? Wandering off to the sparring rooms?" Obi stopped there, but she could tell from his tone that there was more. Now she was getting alarmed because-  
  
Cadi's hand flew up to her mouth as she inhaled sharply, "That was real?!?" Obi nodded slowly, obviously not understanding why she was in shock. "Oh no," she breathed out slowly. Obi brought down his mug and gave her a hurt look.  
  
"Well that makes me feel wonderful," he said, slightly miffed.  
  
"No, you don't understand," it was hitting Cadi now that she was in deep, deep poodoo, "I thought- I thought I was dreaming." At that she heard Qui explode with laughter behind her. She watched as he folded his arms over the counter to hide his hysterical reaction.  
  
"Good to know I'm the man of your dreams," Obi said into his mug. Another explosion of laughter came from Qui as Obi caught the onanja Cadi threw at him.  
  
"Wait, so that means…we-" she gasped again as this time both of her hands flew to her mouth.  
  
"Yep, twice, if you remember," a coy smile tugged at the edges of Obi's mouth.  
  
"I don't believe it," Cadi couldn't help herself from feeling extremely happy.  
  
"Believe it, sweet lips," Obi winked at her over his mug.  
  
"If you're messing with my head, I'm going to shove my foot so far-"  
  
"Hey! Hey, no need for that," Qui interrupted gently, "we're not kidding, Cadi."  
  
  
"Why are you so paranoid?" Obi asked her, his face serious and inquisitive.  
  
"I'm not paranoid, I-" Cadi halted as she thought of what to say, "let's just leave it as I learn from my mistakes."  
  
"Fair enough," Qui said quickly, shutting his Padawan's opening mouth.  
  
"So Master," Obi said instead, "what's the plan for today?"  
  
"You're going to be happy to hear, Obi-Wan, that we basically have the day off. The Council decided to leave a few of our days empty so we can get Cadi situated."  
  
"Oh joy," Cadi said flatly.  
  
"Yes!" Obi whispered happily, then said aloud, "So what are we going to do first?"  
  
"First, my Padawan, you will be doing the dishes. Cadi is free to get dressed, for now," Qui inclined his head at her slightly, "and I will map out a plan for us all."  
  
"Oh, but Master!" Obi pouted as he neared the sink.  
  
"I cook, you clean, Obi-Wan. That is the way of things," Qui said simply.  
  
"I'll do the dishes," Cadi volunteered. The two men looked at her strangely. "What?" she looked at them innocently, "I like doing dishes." Qui shrugged after a moment.  
  
"If you say so. So that leaves Obi-Wan to-?"  
  
"To go put some clothes on, right side out," Cadi said smartly before she turned the water on. Obi started to rebut, stopped, and disappeared into his room. Qui regarded her for a second, she looked up to meet his gaze.  
  
"You certainly have an- interesting- effect on him," Qui commented.  
  
"The feeling is mutual," Cadi replied, half to herself. Qui laughed quietly through his nose.  
  
"He is a good boy, Cadi. I foresee you two will have quite a healthy relationship. That is, once you let your guard down a bit," his eyes smiled at her. Cadi felt her cheeks heat and she looked down at the sink.  
  
"Yeah, I did that last night, or so I've heard."  
  
"Relax, dear girl, it will be our little secret," he patted her shoulder and went off into his room.  
  
The dishes were done, Cadi dried her hands as she stood by the sink. No sooner had she put the towel down when two hands covered her eyes.  
  
"Guess who," said a young, confident and playful voice from behind her.  
  
"Gee, I haven't the slightest idea," she said, a smile tugging at her lips.  
  
"Oh, come on! Guess," the voice insisted.  
  
"Okay, I'm guessing it's a saucy little troublemaker who likes to play pointless games." The hands dropped, Cadi spun around to find a frowning troublemaker.  
  
"You're no fun," Obi said sulkily.  
  
"I know," she tousled his hair before running off into his room to get ready.  
  
  
  
  
It appeared Cadi's unbreakable barrier was back in full force, Obi thought to himself as he waited for her and his Master to emerge from their respective rooms. That meant that last night had been, at the very least, a one-time, never-going-to-happen-again, might-as-well-forget-about-it occurrence, unless Obi found a way to break that wall. At least now he knew that she did indeed like him, and her apathy towards him was just a self-defense mechanism. Figuring out how to disable such a mechanism was going to be the hard part…  
  
The swish of a door brought his attention back to reality. Obi looked up to find his prepared Master appearing from his room.  
  
"Are you ready, Obi-Wan?" Qui's kindly yet stern gaze met with his.  
  
"There are many answers to that question, Master," Obi mused.  
  
"Is that so?" Qui regarded his apprentice carefully, "What troubles you, Padawan?"  
  
"Actually Master, I believe I'm close to solving the problem."  
  
"Share it with me, perhaps I can help ease the situation a bit."  
  
"Well," Obi thought for a second, his Master already knew…"I think I understand Cadi's strange behavior."  
  
Qui chuckled a bit, "I don't mean to discourage you, Obi-Wan, but no man will ever understand the behaviors of women."  
  
"I know, but-" he continued eagerly, "but I can feel that she likes me, she just-"  
  
"She just doesn't want to," the older man finished knowingly.  
  
"Yes!" Obi exclaimed, his thoughts suddenly clear before him "And do you know why that is, Master? Because frankly, it's driving me mad!" He received more laughter from Qui-Gon, and he pouted.  
  
"It's not you I'm laughing at, Padawan- well, no, actually, I lied, I am laughing at you. That look on your face-" Qui stopped himself and cleared his throat, remembering that he had a question to answer, "I'm afraid not all boys are not as bona fide as you, and Cadi has probably had her share of heartbreaks because of them."  
  
"But I would never do anything-"  
  
"I know that, Obi-Wan, you know that. But she doesn't," Qui pointed out.  
  
"How do I show it to her?"  
  
"Unfortunately, Padawan, that is a realization Cadi must make all on her own." Obi's frown deepened.  
  
"I'm screwed," he stated distantly. Qui gave him a comforting pat on the back.  
  
"Have faith, my boy, the time will come. Judging from the talk I had with her this morning, she has already begun to relax." Obi's eyes lit up- a cross of elation and worry filling them.  
  
"Really, Master? Are you sure? How do you know? What did you say to her? What did she say? Tell me everything!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, slow down. I'm not going to dispense the details of our private conversation," Qui chided, however gently, "I don't expect you to tell me what you two were communicating about yesterday in the hallway."  
  
"You knew about that?" Obi's eyes flashed again.  
  
"I had the feeling, you just confirmed it," Qui said smugly. Obi shook his head in defeat.  
  
"You know me too well, Master. It scares me sometimes…"  
  
"Doesn't it? And it's only been two years! Imagine what this will be like in ten," the Master teased.  
  
The hushed whistle of an opening door interrupted their conversation. It was Cadi, all ready to go. She tossed her hair behind her shoulders as her head rose to acknowledge them.  
  
"So what's the story?" she asked carelessly.  
  
"Well," Qui began, "I've decided you could benefit from some more orientation-"  
  
"We're going touring again?" Cadi cut to the quick.  
  
"Basically," the Master responded.  
  
"'Kay, when do we leave?"  
  
"Right now, if you're ready."  
  
"Sure, let's go," she was already starting for the door. Obi jumped from his seat to follow her, overly anxious to talk. Qui shook his head silently, remembering his younger days. 


	5. Acceptance

*5*  
  
This is boring this is boring this is boring this is boring Cadi thought over and over again in her head. They had just gotten off an air taxi and were headed for the Senate's chambers. Why they were going there? She didn't know and nor did she care.  
  
Cadi her name sung in her head.  
  
Praise the Force! Some entertainment! she sent back happily.  
  
I think we should talk  
  
If never truer words have been spoken…  
  
I'm serious.  
  
Okay, Obi-Serious Kenobi, what do you want to talk about?  
  
I want to know why you're acting like this he thought it best to be straightforward.  
  
Didn't we go through this yesterday? her mood suddenly turning sour.  
  
Yes, we did. But I don't understand, last night you were different-  
  
I told you, my socially acceptable brain was deactivated  
  
I certainly found it acceptable he smiled at her hopefully. But the girl just looked away and sighed.  
  
Would you just stop this wishful thinking she sounded tired.  
  
Why should I when we share the same wish? Cadi, why hold back on something that we both want? The question startled her, and the purple eyes flashed up at him. In that one simple glance Obi saw the answer: she was afraid. Look, Cadi, I promise you-  
  
I don't want to hear any of that she cut him off, new waves of vulnerability coming from her in the Force I've been promised things before  
  
Well that's not fair to me. I'm not them Obi felt himself getting frustrated.  
  
Fair?!? her thought rang in his head, and then, he felt surrender, Fair she repeated. Why couldn't you have picked some other girl? Huh? Some girl you already knew from the Temple? her mood was starting to lighten.  
  
Hey, you try dating someone you've known your whole life- it's like dating your sister he was rewarded with her laughter, and in that moment, it was the sweetest sound he could hear. He felt it safe to take her hand, did so, and was ecstatic to find she did not pull away.  
  
"Is this acceptable?" he said in a whisper. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Master Qui-Gon behind them, smiling.  
  
"In time, I guess it will be," came the reply. 


End file.
